


Games Adults Play

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Osamu have a thing. The Shitenhouji boys are jealous. The Hyoutei boys are mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakaki Tarou considered himself a man of the world, a patron of the arts, and the epitome of the refined socialite. He mentored a top level tennis team, voluntarily ran a nationally renowned youth orchestra, and penned several pieces of popular chamber music.

"Woah. Fancy place." Watanabe Osamu did not fit into Sakaki's gilded world. The man's wardrobe was simple and chiefly from UniQlo and other "bargain" clothiers. Most of his pants were wearing in the thigh and ass. Two of his "good shirts" had holes in them. "Where's the toilet? I've had to piss that entire ride."

Sakaki pointed down the nearest hallway. "Third door on the right." 

Osamu took off, bare feet slapping against newly waxed hardwood. His baggy cargo pants—Sakaki was unsure if the bagginess was by design or purchase error—did nothing to emphasize the athlete's body Sakaki knew they were covering. Despite the vagabond appearance and penchant to ramble on about mathematics, beer, and various ways to consume soba, Osamu was a spectacular athlete. Some light investigation revealed that Watanabe Osamu had, during his college years, ranked fifth in the national tennis circuit. The photos from that period were…quite attractive. Perhaps, once their relationship reached a more stable point, Sakaki would have a few framed and placed in his piano room. The Renoir was becoming rather dull and uninspiring of late.

"Why do you have all those buttons on the toilet? It took me three tries to flush the thing." Osamu dried his wet hands on his pant legs. "The picture of the naked chick on the wall was pretty weird, too."

"It was a gift. My father painted it."

"Really? That's pretty good craftsmanship for a—" Osamu waved his hands about.

"Investment banker," Sakaki supplied. "Painting is just a hobby he took up in his retirement."

Osamu looked back toward the bathroom. "That wasn't your mom, was it?" He laughed and scratched his stomach. "Nah, can't be. Sorry. No dude would put a picture of his naked mom in a room where he's gonna take it out, right?" The twitch in his smile said he thought Sakaki was the kind of 'dude' who might.

"It's my stepmother," Sakaki clarified. "They were married just last year."

"No way. She's gotta be—"

"Thirty-eight." Sakaki'd been slightly disturbed that his father had taken as a bride a woman five years his junior, but his father had been lonely in the years after his mother's passing and deserved a chance at happiness. 

"Switching away from that really uncomfortable topic, when did you want to do that set of friendlies? You'll have to bring your kids down to us—no way can we afford coming up here—but your kids can stay with my boys' families, no problem."

"Hyoutei will be ready when you are." Sakaki's hand moved to rest on Osamu's hip. "Do I get the honor of your hospitality?" He took the other hip in hand.

"Why would I let some swanky guy with a genetic predisposition for younger lovers into my place?"

"Big words."

"I know a few." Despite his grousing, Osamu was smiling and had moved forward a step, bringing his chest flush with Sakaki's. "I don't really cook, though, so conbini food'll have to do."

Sakaki slid his hands back and grabbed a handful of firm backside. "In exchange for putting you out, I would gladly cook. I've taken a cooking course here and there."

Osamu looped his arms around Sakaki's neck. "Sounds good to me. When?"

Sakaki was about to tell Osamu that any time after they'd fucked would be fine but was cut off by Osamu's phone ringing from a pocket on his cargo pants. Growling, he released the man so he could answer it. 

"Hey," Osamu laughed. "Your timing sucks. No way. I can't tell a kid stuff like that. No, that's not a tricky way of agreeing with you. What d'ya want? I'm…at a convenience store. In the toilet. It's a 7-11." Osamu rolled his eyes. "I ain't abandoning you, I'm getting some snacks and heading to a meeting. We're gonna have some friendlies next month. Friendlies as in matches. Where's Yuuji? Put him on the phone." Osamu turned to Sakaki and mouthed an apology. Sakaki wondered if Osamu knew how delicious the hollow of his neck looked. "Hey. I don't care what he's done. Get him off the phone and back to his own room. It's after midnight. I'm hangin' up now."

Sakaki took hold of Osamu's phone once he'd closed it and tossed it across the room. That was the third time during the nationals tournament that those brats'd called and ruined things. If Osamu left Tokyo before Sakaki could have him, Sakaki was buying Shitenhouji, making himself principal, and expelling them all. "Where were we?"

"Look, I should go." Osamu wiggled away before Sakaki's lips could seal themselves against his skin. "I'll text you with a date for those matches."

Sakaki sprang forward and wrapped his arms around Osamu's waist, pulling the other man back to his chest. "Your students are staying in a hotel owned by one of the boys on my team. It's perfectly safe there." He dug up Osamu's shirt and splayed his hand across the warm, hard abdomen beneath.

"Yeah, except from each other." Osamu arched his back. "I tell you about the time Koharu stole everyone's underwear and tried to sell it to those Fudomine kids? Their captain actually bought some of Chitose's stuff, then Chitose was all pissed and punched him. I had to do a disciplinary write-up and everything. It was a pain in the ass."

Leaning his head on Osamu's, Sakaki inhaled the scent of Osamu's cheap peach shampoo and wondered if they'd ever be able to have a conversation that wasn't hijacked, one way or another, by the boys of team Shitenhouji. "I didn't invite you into my home to discuss work, and I don't intend to let you leave until I've had my way with you."

Osamu turned in Sakaki's arms. "That's really creepy." He patted Sakaki's cheek. "If you weren't rich and kinda cute, I'd tell you to get lost."

"Lucky me." Sakaki started to move in for a kiss. It'd been thirty minutes too long since he'd wandered the luscious landscape of Osamu's mouth.

"Sorry, man. Duty calls. Next time, though, huh?" His lips pecked Sakaki's nose. "I was really lookin' forward to it, too. Anyway, that driver guy still around?" Osamu walked away and picked up his phone. Sakaki swore he kept his ass in the air longer than necessary just to be cruel.

"Yes, my driver will take you back to the hotel. I look forward to your text, Coach Watanabe."

"Aaaw, don't pout." Osamu stowed his phone in a pocket and jogged back to Sakaki. "Some of us've gotta be good while we're workin' cuz we can't afford to get fired." He slid his body against Sakaki's and nuzzled his ear. "If you're really smart, you'll take a trip down to Osaka to check on accommodations before those friendly matches so I can show you around." His hands gave Sakaki's ass a squeeze. "Up to you, though. I gotta go."

While Sakaki tried not to make a mess of himself, Osamu showed himself out.

*****

Osaka was a beautiful place, but the corner of it where Osamu lived was a filth pit. The streets were clean of trash but smelled of urine and rotted fruit, and the sides of the buildings were tinged black with who knew what. Being poor seemed such a chore. If Sakaki weren't positive Osamu would punch him in the face and never speak to him again, he'd get the man a nice, clean place in the better part of the city so he wouldn't have to worry about whatever diseases were lurking about in the gutters.

Osamu's apartment building, itself, was no better than the streets that surrounded it. It wasn't the starving student hive Sakaki'd expected, each apartment must have been at least two rooms, but there were bars across the widows and some strange stains on the stairs that looked too much like blood for Sakaki's comfort.

He adjusted his cravat and checked the roses he'd brought to make sure they hadn't been jostled in his walk to the third floor. Composed, he rang the bell.

The door opened and a young blonde in his underwear said, "Yeah?"

It took a few moments for Sakaki to place the kid as the captain of team Shitenhouji. He tried to nonchalantly hide the flowers behind his back. "I have a meeting with Coach Watanabe."

Shiraishi looked Sakaki up and down. "A meeting?" he asked, his raised eyebrow carrying with it a thousand accusations. 

"Hey Shiraishi, who is it?" Chitose Senri's head popped out from behind the captain and, when he stood, Sakaki saw he was likewise disrobed.

"Hyoutei. He's come for a meeting." Shiraishi turned and exchanged a look with Chitose. 

"Osamu's out," Chitose said. "We'll tell him you came by."

Sakaki caught the closing door, pushed the boys aside, and moved into the apartment once he'd kicked his shoes off. Osamu was asleep on the floor, covered over by two more nearly naked boys. The only thing that kept Sakaki's temper in check was the fact that Osamu was bundled up like he was on an Arctic expedition.

"Watanabe." He didn't yell, but his voice, operatically trained as it was, carried and fell upon the sleeping fools like an anvil. "Wake up, Watanabe."

Osamu stirred and shoved off the youths piled atop him. "Hey." 

Sakaki hated himself for smiling back at the lopsided grin Osamu offered him. "Quite the brothel you're running, Watanabe. Does the school know?"

"I won the strip poker!" Osamu's smile lit up the room and made the naked boys look even pastier than they were. Was there no tanning salon within their budget range? 

"I think _I_ won," the child with the ridiculous glasses giggled. The boy next to him punched him then turned over, falling back to sleep.

"If you don't have any reason to be here, perhaps you should go." Shiraishi took the flowers from Sakaki and handed them to Chitose. "Meetings should be held at the school, not a residence."

"Nice flowers, though," Chitose chimed in. "They look really expensive."

"Okay guys, you should get home. I told your parents you'd all be back by ten and it's already nine." At least the lopsided grin held a bit of an apology. It would take more than that to calm the quiet rage building in Sakaki's gut, though. Sakaki lowered himself to taking the shinkansen to be with this man because his father was making use of the family plane. He'd even ridden in the unreserved section when the reserved non-smoking seats were full. He'd labored through the vile subway and sat in a cab with an overly chatty cabby just to see this man naked. That the first bit of flesh he laid eyes on was some pasty, thin, underage little shit was unforgiveable.

"We wanna stay here," the glasses kid whined and snuggled into Osamu's parka. "We looooooove you, Osamu."

"You really want us to leave you alone with a guy dressed like _that_?" Chitose asked. 

Sakaki took out his phone and snapped a photo. "If you do not leave within five minutes, I'll call the police, show them this photo, and have Osamu arrested." He'd do it, too. Better Osamu were in jail than covered in hormonal teenage boys who, from the look of it, wanted nothing more than to molest the man. At least Sakaki was willing to buy Osamu a meal and a respectable villa after molesting him. It was the right thing to do.

Chitose loped over and slung his arm over Sakaki's shoulder. "Hey, no need for threats. We're all pals here, right?"

Shiraishi made a noise through his nose that Sakaki's mother would have smacked him for. These children had absolutely no class. Sakaki removed Chitose's arm. "You've already lost one minute."

"Hey, hold on! You're really gonna call the cops?" Osamu struggled to his feet. "I mean, yeah, this looks bad, but there's nothing weird going on."

"So it's…usual for a grown man of 27 to have four nearly naked male students in his apartment on a Saturday morning?"

"Oh come on, you're makin' it sound worse than it is." Osamu chucked his parka, revealing four shirts underneath. "Uh…it was just in case I lost a couple times. Last time was a really…this isn't helping my argument, is it?" He laughed and scratched at his nappy hair. "Man, I need a shower to clear my head before I can argue anymore."

"I'll start the water," Shiraishi volunteered. Sakaki dragged him back by the hair.

"Three minutes before I call the police." To show he was serious, he dialed the non-emergency hotline's numbers into the phone and showed them to the boys. 

"Come on guys, we gotta get outta here." Chitose started to pass out articles of clothing. "We'll see you when this guy hits the road, Osamu."

"How about I just see you at practice, huh? You guys don't need to keep stopping by my place…not that I don't appreciate the food and stuff, but, uh, yeah. Bad idea for a while."

"For a while?" Sakaki asked, finger hovering over the send button.

"At all. Bad idea at all." Osamu's eyes flit to the quickly dressing youths. "See you at practice!" he called when they'd gathered themselves and were leaving. An assortment of grumbles and kisses answered.

Finally, when he'd visually confirmed that the intruders were down the stairs and on their way off the property, Sakaki closed and locked the door. "You mentioned a shower?"

*****

Osamu was appropriately contrite about the events of the morning and, after a shower, acquiesced to several of Sakaki's demands, though he still refused to let Sakaki blindfold him with the cravat. He claimed the fabric was scratchy and might give him a rash. Considering the beautiful red hue that now graced Osamu's tender backside, Sakaki thought a rash would be nothing to bother with, but he was in too good a mood to press the issue.

"So about those friendlies we were planning." Osamu was stretched out on the floor on his stomach, legs kicking against the sofa Sakaki was sprawled across. The way his taught buttocks flexed with each kick curled Sakaki's lips into a sated smile. None of those brats would ever get a view this beautiful. "Hey, you listening?"

"The friendlies," Sakaki supplied to show he knew how to multitask. As a pianist, it was second nature to him.

"Yeah. I was thinking sometime next month. We've got a three day holiday that would be pretty good." Osamu twisted and looked back. "Any thoughts?"

Sakaki had a lot of thoughts but was too spent for most of them to be of any use. "I don't want my students staying with those filthy miscreants. We'll book a hotel."

Osamu chuckled and kicked Sakaki in the leg. "Your kids could use a dose of character."

"What I saw here today wasn't character." Sakaki slid gracefully to the floor and stroked his fingers up Osamu's calf. "It was a group of boys trying to seduce their young, beautiful, intelligent, delicious coach."

Osamu flipped over and batted Sakaki's hand away. "Only one person in this room's got a thing for younger guys, and it ain't me."

"Good thing." Sakaki's hands trembled as they traced over tight abdominals.

"And if you think we're going for another round, you're nuts. Let's go get some ramen." In a brisk movement, Osamu extricated himself from Sakaki's groping and stood. "I need another shower, then I'll be ready to go."

Sakaki looked around at the meager furnishings of the apartment. Perhaps they could get a few replacement items while they were out. A couch with lumbar support, for starters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakaki's hand seemed to be permanently glued to Osamu's ass and, considering the hand on his ass was Sakaki's dominant hand, that would make things pretty interesting when Sakaki needed to sign the bill for the fancypants restaurant he dragged Osamu to for lunch instead of the Nishimuras' ramen joint, which was where Osamu _really_ wanted to go. The Nishimuras made some kickass butter ramen and killer gyouza. Who needed all this fancy French stuff for lunch?

"So, uh, anything you wanted to see while you were here? Besides me naked and stuff." He added the final caveat because he knew Sakaki would probably say something ridiculous even though they were in a public place and chatting, out loud, about how you wanted to drill another guy into the floor wasn't really the kind of thing you did on a Saturday when your students and their parents went to town and could be sitting in the same restaurant. Sakaki probably wanted him to get fired, though. If he got fired then he could take Sakaki up on his offer to make Osamu his love slave. Sakaki didn't say "love slave," he said "domestic partner," but Osamu was fluent in horny guy and knew how to read the subtitles.

"Let's go shopping." Sakaki dabbed at the corners of his mouth the same way he used his cravat to clean himself up after he gave Osamu a blowjob. 

Osamu didn't mention that it was two weeks to payday and he'd just made a rather large city tax payment so he was a bit low. When Sakaki said "go shopping" he meant "buy you things." Osamu wasn't really big on shopping, but Tarou really looked happy when he bought Osamu stuff, so he tolerated it and tried not to get too pissed off when Sakaki's comments suggested Osamu lived in a gutter, dressed in bits of stitched up scrub rags, and decorated his home with cloth covered wood found in an alley somewhere. They'd only been seeing each other seriously for a month and a bit, and talks about Sakaki's attitude could wait until the sex started to get boring.

******

The new couch was really comfortable. Osamu could collapse naked on it and it didn't stick to his skin or make him feel sweatier than he already was. The arms were also nicely padded so, when Sakaki pulled Osamu's arms behind his back and bent him over the side of the couch, Osamu's pelvis was nicely cushioned and the impact of Sakaki's thrusts didn't jostle the couch enough to piss off the old lady downstairs who left a politely pissy note on Osamu's door while they were out shopping.

Sakaki sat on the floor, his head resting against Osamu's hip. "I'll just keep you like this," he hummed then traced his lips over the scar left on Osamu's hip from a nasty fall during a match. That had been six years ago, but Osamu still winced whenever he thought about the burn as he skidded across the court, his shorts riding up and bits of rock burrowing deep into his hip and thigh. Sakaki's tongue traced the outline of the scar and the wince rippled into a shudder. "What are you thinking about?" Sakaki's breath over the moist skin tickled.

"Just some stupid stuff from a long time ago." He reached down and touched Sakaki's nose with his finger. "Don't worry about it."

The doorbell interrupted Sakaki's reply. He patted Osamu's leg and stood. "Stay here. I'll get it." He grabbed his pants and hopped into them on his way to the door. The view wasn't so bad considering the cushy life Sakaki lead. 

"Osamuuuu!" As soon as Sakaki opened the door, Kenya stormed into the apartment, Zaizen and Kintarou behind him. "I got a call from Shiraishi. He said you were in trouble!"

Osamu's pants were too far away for him to retrieve them. He was just glad the important stuff was between two cushions and quickly shrinking back in fear. "Barging into other people's houses? Not cool, guys."

"Wow." Kintarou jumped over and began groping at Osamu's back. "You look really strong, Osamu! How come I couldn't tell? This is awesome! Let's go play! And you can't say you're old and stuff because you look stronger than Shiraishi!" 

Zaizen grabbed Kintarou and tossed him to the side. "He's right," he said, staring at Osamu's ass. "You're pretty impressive." He sounded like the compliment had cost half his soul.

"Uh, maybe you guys could look the other way while I put some pants on?"

Kintarou jumped up on Zaizen's back. "Why? It's no big deal, right? We're all guys and stuff."

Osamu could hear Sakaki's jaw grinding. God, Osamu really couldn't handle another round. The thing on the new couch had been stretching it and, despite what his dick thought, any more sex that day would just kill him. "Kenya."

Oshitari Kenya strolled up and sat down on the small ledge of couch available beside Osamu's legs. "What's up?"

"Go get my pants."

"Sure. But first you wanna tell us why you're naked with this old perv in your apartment?" Kenya crooked his finger at Sakaki.

"You wanna tell the old perv why you've got your hand on my ass? You know he's got enough money to hire someone to kill you, right?"

"And nobody would miss you," Sakaki hissed. The way he stalked over was really sexy. Too bad five orgasms in one day was Osamu's limit.

Kenya sprang off the couch, got Osamu his pants, then hid behind Zaizen. 

"That's gross, Osamu." Kin-chan wrinkled his nose at Sakaki.

Osamu squirmed into his pants. Doing so while lying face down on a couch wasn't the most difficult thing he'd ever done, but he was starting to rethink his assessment of the couch's comfort levels. Once he was decent, he stood up and approached his students. "Guys, go home."

Sakaki, in a great show of Neanderthal masculinity, embraced Osamu from behind and rested his chin on Osamu's shoulder. His hands started dancing around Osamu's bellybutton, drawing the attention of all three students. "He told you to go home," he said before turning Osamu's face and devouring his lips. Maturity at its finest.

"Yuushi'll never believe this," Kenya said, and Osamu heard a chime. 

Osamu detached himself from Sakaki and laughed to see all three students with their cell phones out, taking pictures. He flashed a peace sign. "Send me copies." He gave Sakaki's ass a squeeze. "I need some new wallpaper. Also get out. I was actually kinda serious about the hit man thing."

"I, on the other hand, was completely serious." Sakaki stormed to the door and held it open. "Out."

"Your boyfriend's cranky," Zaizen said. He grabbed Kin-chan's arm and lead him out.

"You can do better," Kenya whispered. "My uncle on my mom's side is a doctor and he lives kinda near here. He just dumped his guy and if you flash some of that skin he'd probably—"

"Out!" Sakaki ordered. The old lady downstairs banged on the ceiling. Great. She'd probably complain to the landlord. Maybe she'd think the kids running down the stairs caused the racket and attribute it to young gang activity or something. 

Sakaki slammed the door closed and bolted it. The old woman banged on the ceiling again, and Osamu collapsed onto his new, overpriced, not as comfortable as he first thought couch for a nap.

*****

"Damn, my back hurts," Osamu grumbled the next morning. His bed wasn't meant to have two people in it, especially when one of them kept flailing and kicking in the night. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Sakaki draped his arm over Osamu's chest and fiddled with his nipple like it was a light switch. "You need a bigger bed." He scooted up until his morning wood was rubbing at the boxers Osamu had worn to keep his sore ass safe in the night. 

"I like this bed." Sure it was really old and the mattress could maybe be replaced, but the size was right for the room and it was the first piece of furniture Osamu purchased when he passed the teacher's exam. 

"Let's get you a better one today." Sakaki's hips started to thrust slowly. "After I show you how wonderful it is to wake up next to you."

Osamu rolled off the bed. "I'll take a rain check. Go take a shower. I need to work on the test for tomorrow." He swore he wasn't this sore yesterday. Was this what it felt like to get old? He'd probably start losing his memory soon, maybe his hair, too.

"What are you thinking?" Sakaki slipped up behind and wrapped his arms around Osamu. "What can I do to put that delicious smile back on your face?"

He could start by cutting the cutesy shit out and recognizing that Osamu had more value than a cheap hooker who opened his ass in exchange for furniture and fancy meals. "I'm just kinda sore from yesterday."

Sakaki kissed Osamu's neck lightly. "I'm sorry. I'll make you breakfast while you work." He let Osamu go and walked out of the room. 

Osamu collapsed back onto the bed, groaning when his right thigh ached. "This ain't gonna work," he told the ceiling. If small stuff like this was getting on his nerves _now,_ how was he going to deal with it later, when Sakaki started worming his way into each and every crevice of Osamu's life, covering over the dingy bits with gold leaf until it shined so much Osamu went blind.

If he were smart, he'd go into the kitchen and have a chat with Sakaki, explain his misgivings, and then they could work things out, likely break up even though chance meetings and the occasional cross-prefectural booty call didn't really classify their relationship as one of worth, and move on with their lives. When had he become so morose? 

Last night, ten thirty, just after the sixth orgasm that hurt more than it felt good. Sakaki didn't ask for anything, but Osamu felt stupid that a 43 year old had more stamina than him and saddled up despite Sakaki saying his hard-on was a natural reaction to being near Osamu and would take care of itself. It felt nice at first, then his abs started to ache with every lift, his ass burned despite the extra lubricant.

"Is a traditional breakfast okay?" Sakaki called from the kitchen.

"Fine!" 

After a few moments in the quiet of his room, Osamu gathered up some clothes and headed to his computer to finish up the unit test his students would likely fail in the morning.

*****

"Thank you for breakfast. It was very good." 

Osamu smiled and tried not to pay attention to the little noises of rage coming from Sakaki. "No problem, Gin." He smacked his hand on a meaty shoulder. "Any time."

Gin bowed to Sakaki. "It's nice to meet you, and I apologize for interrupting. I got a very disturbing email."

"From Kenya?" Osamu guessed.

"Yes." Gin drank some tea. "He said someone was taking advantage of your hospitality and needed to be removed." His eyes flickered to Sakaki. "I see he exaggerated."

"Why do all of your students know where you live?" Sakaki asked. 

"In case of emergency," Gin answered, turning to face the irate Hyoutei coach. "What if he were in trouble? Who would come help him?"

"I think an adult such as myself could offer more assistance than a group of children."

"Uh, guys, not at the table, okay?" Osamu gathered empty plates and took them to the kitchen to avoid the impending argument. Gin could be pretty bitchy when it was for the sake of the team, and the team, as a whole, wasn't really that receptive to newcomers.

"I don't think it would be responsible to rely on someone who obviously has no intentions of sticking around." Osamu couldn't see Gin's face, but he was pretty sure there was a nasty grin to go with that comment. "Regardless of his threats."

"Don't assume to know my intentions, boy." Something slammed against the table and then Osamu heard the sound of feet approaching.

"Sorry. My kids get kinda protective." They were also kinda crazy, much like everyone in Osamu's life recently. "I'll go tell him to go home."

The front door opened and closed.

"Or he could show himself out. Good." He stepped away from the dishes and dried his hands. "Can you get these while I finish up my work? I've just got one section of the test left, then I'll take you out and show you the market at the temple. You can find some really cool stuff there."

Sakaki didn't say anything, just started in on the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly? A peasant?" Atobe Keigo barged into Sakaki's office and shoved his iPhone into Sakaki's face. "You're embarrassing us."

Sakaki stared at a picture of himself kissing Osamu and couldn't help but smile. It looked like Yuushi's cousin made good on his threat to send the photo to everyone he knew. Good. "Send me a copy," he told Atobe. "And if you wish to speak with me, make an appointment."

Atobe laughed. "Do you honestly have _feelings_ for someone so…so…" Atobe rolled his hands about.

"With whom I keep company is none of your concern. Might I suggest you focus on your studies now that you will be retiring from the tennis team? I'm sure the team will miss you." Sakaki pretended to adjust his cravat. 

If Atobe were a bird, he would have been shaking his feathers and puffing up to thrice his usual size. "I've received several communications from the Shitenhouji team in the last 24 hours to indicate that they are also dissatisfied with your relationship. They are calling you a pervert. Do you have any idea how that reflects on our school?"

Sakaki raised up from his leather desk chair and walked slowly around his desk, designer wingtips clacking menacingly against newly polished hardwood. "The affairs of adults are no concern for children." 

"Ah," Atobe sneered. "And what could some half-rate adult such as yourself know that is of such importance?" 

Some days, Sakaki got tired of the verbal volleys of the upper crust. One of the reasons he adored his time with Osamu was because the other man said what was on his mind with no regard for propriety. "I know," Sakaki began, holding tightly to the fleeing fringes of his station, "what a hot, flushed body feels and tastes like. I know the sound of a man on the edges of ecstasy and the feel of him as he slowly tips over them." He patted Atobe's slack jaw. "Children should study and leave adults to their own affairs. You are dismissed." He flicked his wrist in the direction of the door, saving the laughter until Atobe had fled on shaky legs and the great mahogany slab was closed.

******

"This is just an excuse for him to get some, isn't it?" Gakuto grumbled as team Hyoutei exited the bus onto the Shitenhouji school grounds. 

"Most likely," Yuushi agreed then bowed his head to Sakaki in apology. "If you would like to offer another reason for this overly extravagant trip for the sake of a day of tennis, please do."

"Not that we're complaining," Ohtori was quick to add.

"If you guys run your mouths and get our USJ trip cancelled, I'm knocking you both out," Shishido grumbled. He stared Sakaki in the eye a moment then looked away with a muttered, "So lame."

"Oooh! What's that!?" Jirou jumped atop Kabaji and pointed out across the parking lot. In the distance, Sakaki could barely make out what appeared to be Osamu approaching, swathed in a huddle of his students.

"Don't embarrass us with any displays of affection," Atobe hissed from where he stood next to Sakaki, pretending he was still important to the future of the Hyoutei tennis club. 

"No more than your defeat by a freshman would embarrass the club," Sakaki replied with a bland expression. Honestly, why did these children think they had any say whatsoever in his relationship with Osamu? Navigating through the differences between them was difficult enough without two dozen hormonal idiots giving unwanted advice and threats. He knew Osamu was one screw-up away from dumping him, had been ready to call it quits before they ever really got started, and if these asshole children ruined things, he'd make sure none of them had a future, not even Atobe Keigo.

"Welcome to Shitenhouji!" Osamu waved and the team spread out into a line, arms crossed, eyes looking over the Hyoutei team with suspicion.

"We are grateful for your hospitality," Sakaki said, bowing. "If you could kindly show the team where they can change, we'll begin the matches."

"Shiraishi'll show you guys to the clubhouse." Osamu dodged Kenya's attempt to hold him back and came up to Sakaki. "The principal's away, but the vice principal's here. I'll take you to go see him before we start."

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, we'll send someone to save you!" Koharu screamed out at the same time Kenya hollered, "Don't let him defile you in the staff room!"

"Really easy to tell they're all virgins, isn't it?" Osamu whispered.

Sakaki couldn't help but laugh. "Very easy." He repeated Osamu's joke on a loop to keep his mind off the visual of defiling Osamu in the staff room.

*****

On the way out of the staff room after greeting the very busy vice principal, Osamu grabbed Sakaki's arm and dragged him down a hall. "Hey, c'mere."

"Where are we going?" 

Osamu pulled a key out of his pocket. "Math supply room." His grin illuminated the shadowed hallway. "We'll make sure you take a picture and send it to your kids. Bet it'll piss them off."

It would have to be a photo of their shadows; Sakaki wouldn't allow any more photos of Osamu's bare chest to circulate, no matter how satisfying it would be to see Atobe's disgusted face once they joined the children on the tennis courts.

"You, Coach Watanabe, are morally deficient." He smacked Osamu's ass as the other man opened the room.

"You complaining?" Osamu pushed Sakaki into the room, locked the door, and pushed a chair up under the handle for good measure.

Sakaki loosed his cravat and threw it to the ground. "Not at all."

"Good." Osamu picked the cravat up and approached slowly. "The morally deficient guy's got a really good idea."

Osamu was right; the cravat was scratchy as hell.

*****

"An embarrassment," Atobe hissed when Sakaki and Osamu finally made an appearance on the tennis courts, Osamu with a slight hop in his step and Sakaki with something of a hobble.

"What did you send them?" Sakaki hissed. The cravat hadn't come off until after Osamu pulled out, and the HDMI cord wasn't removed until Osamu cleaned up his mess and Sakaki had verbally confirmed three times that he wouldn't press assault charges. 

"I sent them number five." Osamu's finger lightly traced the indent on Sakaki's left wrist. "You alright?"

Sakaki groaned at the reminder. "More than." He gave Osamu's hand a quick squeeze. "You're amazing."

"I exorcize thee, demon!" Chitose threw the contents of his water bottle onto Sakaki while Shiraishi pulled Osamu toward the Shitenhouji benches. 

Dripping water, Sakaki looked up to see his team watching him.

"Embarrassment," Atobe repeated.

"Gross," Gakuto sighed.

"I thought it a rather artistic shot," Oshitari said and eyed Sakaki up and down.

"Lame," Shishido sighed. "Come on, Choutarou, let's stretch."

Ohtori gave Sakaki a slow, serious nod before trotting off after his doubles partner. Ohtori had always been one of Sakaki's favorites. 

"What are you talking about?" Hiyoshi asked, looking around at his teammates. "What photo? What's going on?"

On Kabaji's shoulder, Jirou shifted and mumbled something about ducks and cheese. 

Sakaki took Gakuto's phone and looked at the email Osamu'd sent from his phone entitled "Start without us, kids." It was a rather nice picture if he looked at it objectively. He was blindfolded with his cravat and lying across a dusty table, his hands tied above his head. Osamu's hand pushed against the center of his back. Osamu's shadow fell across it all, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

He could easily get fired for this if the photo fell into the wrong hands.

"Hey, gimme back my phone." Gakuto snagged it from Sakaki's hands. "And don't look so worried; nobody's gonna rat you out. If you get fired it'll make those guys happy." He indicated team Shitenhouji with a tilt of his chin. "Atobe'll do anything to piss Shiraishi off. It's kinda weird."

"Good to know," Sakaki said, even though his state of employment wasn't particularly a concern. He taught as a hobby, and his hobby was starting to interfere with more pressing interests.

"What's so funny?" Gakuto pocketed his phone and followed Sakaki's line of sight. "I can't see anything."

"Time to begin," Sakaki said loud enough to carry to Atobe, who snapped his fingers, silencing further discussion.

*****

Osamu rolled over in the large bed of their hotel suite. "Hey, I forgot to thank you for this afternoon. It was really good."

Sakaki pulled Osamu to rest on his chest. "Was this evening not up to your expectations?" He trailed a finger along Osamu's spine. "You lead me to believe otherwise. Rather loudly, if I recall properly."

Osamu batted at Sakaki's shoulder. "You know what I mean." He squirmed until he fit more fully atop Sakaki. "I know you don't really like to switch it around that much." He placed a light kiss on Sakaki's neck. "So thanks."

There were explanations Tarou owed to Osamu if they were going to seriously move forward, but now was not the time. "I have my reasons," he said, reaching a hand up to play with Osamu's sweaty hair. "But I'm sure we can come to a mutually satisfying compromise." His stomach twisted. "If it's what you want." He realized, as he said it, that he'd rip out his own kidneys if that was what Osamu wanted. 

"Hey, don't push yourself." Osamu lifted up and looked down with a smile. "It sounds like one of those years of therapy things, and it's really no big deal so long as I get to do it maybe a couple times a year."

He couldn't keep himself from crushing the other man to him, brushing kisses across his face and murmuring sounds that were trying to form words but failing. 

"Did you know that you can claim all your trips down here as a work expense?"

"Is that so?" Sakaki moved his hands over Osamu's sides and back, loving how Osamu shook slightly at the touch.

"Yeah," Osamu gasped when Sakaki hit a particularly sensitive spot on his side. "So long as we have a friendly every now and then, you can say it's for planning meetings."

Osamu was wiggling now, destroying Sakaki's ability to concentrate. "I'll have to visit more often, then."

"Just get a hotel so we don't have to deal with that crazy hag downstairs. Ah!" Osamu swatted Sakaki's hand away from his ass. "I'm tryin' to have a serious conversation with you."

"And I'm trying to get more of those lovely little screams out of you. I want to hear them shaking the walls." Sakaki smacked his palm across one lovely globe of Osamu's backside. "I was assured the rooms are well insulted. We can make as much noise as we like."

Osamu laughed and slipped away. "The kids were right; you're an old perv." He walked toward the Jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room with a sway in his hips. "You're just lucky that's my kinda thing."

Sakaki slid off the bed and stalked after him. "Lucky, indeed."

A week later, a rather large bill for water damage appeared on Sakaki's credit card. Per Osamu's advice, he sent a copy of the bill to his accountant. His deductions that year were going to net him a very lovely return.


End file.
